


Complicated by avil lavig

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, plz dont read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: big boy and small guy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyntarinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntarinda/gifts).



One day in Orgrimar that city with the orcs in it, there was a troll monk level 110 named Yal'Thraze who was really tall and smelled like mayonnaise and broth that gross man. He had on a black gimp suit and troll tabard. He was cowboy striding around the city like a chad and tripped over a goblin "Oops:/". He knelt down all handsomely but his face was hidden behind a big voodo mask. The goblin was so hard to see it was like 4 whole inches tall. Yal'Thraze said "hey u goblin" and slapped its ass in greeting. The goblin said "no" and started cussing him out, calling poor unsuspecting Yal'Thraze a dumbass 18 times. The goblin huffed and pouted like an anime girl and blushed. Ya'Thraze blushed too but kept his cool and swagingly said: "Hey baby u wanna:/ go to the inn". The Goblin said ok i guess and thhat his name is Rauzz so they went to the inn and

Yal'Thraze s q u a t t down on the table and rauzz yelled. Yal'thraze squatted down more and Rauzz blushed embarrassed. "Damn son" said Yal'Thraze, cupping Rauzz's hairy green goblin cheek "voodoo" and slapped his ass again. Rauzz blushed and sputtered and blush and said "I dont speak troll, fool." But then all of suddenly Yaltheazr jumped off the table and the whole inn shook because hes a big boy and caressed Rauzz's big chin. "You don't gotta know what im saying," he wheezed, "to know." Rauzz was shook at how poetic his poetry was and fell over but Yalthvraz caught him in his long muscular hairy light blue veiny strong buff beefy masculine troll arms. Rauzz blushed and touched his arm and blushed. Yaa'ltha smouldered and winked. 

"No homo" Rauzz said and got up but he still blush. Yal'thraze slithered over to the goblin again sudduenly feeling a feeling and his heart was beating so hard rn. "Mon," began Yal'Thraze, kneeeling down and squatting more than ever, "you make my heart do some nonsense". He started to cry, but Rauzz couldn't see because of Yal'thraz'ess's voodoo mask, but he could hear the way the troll screamed and wailed. "Mon, you make my mind do some voodoo fr"

"Ok"

Rauzz wasn't gay, but Yal'Thraze was attractive, even though he had toenails on his ankles. Noticing him staring at his feet, Y'all threw his leg over Rauzz's shoulder and tickled his neck with his toenail. Rauzz shivered and groaned, leaning in to the touch. Yal'Thraze leaned in real close and licked Rauzz's really long goblin nose, and Rauzz blushed. 

“Hey big boy,” said Rauzz, blushingly, “what are you dojgn”

Yal’Theaze knew kung fu and Posed, making Rauzz swoon oh,

The troll posed a bunch of times and rauzz almost died “bby let’s go somewhere a little quieter” Said Yal’Thraze but sudden Rauzz turned into a whole raptor and Yallstraze cried then carried the djnosaur bridal style to his luxury private yacht. 

On the yacht they Fucked and Yal’Thraze got pergaent to be continued 


	2. :/ when u thought iit was True Love but the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngmngmgmhgmgmmhgmgm 

god once upon a time in the City of orgrimame there was a thicc troll named yallstdve and he was fucking hoes and making 8k A day and but one day he walked int the inn and said “yeehaw gamers” and everyone swooned but he didnt care he was so drubk and Swaguliciois so he 

He sat down at the bar like a cool movie guy and put his massive troll feet on the counter and that one guy that sells drinks Gravy said no shut up and and YaltraSze beat the FUCK out of him like a psychopath and every girl and guy was wetter than gallywix’s neck folds. He he ripped off his Chest piece and he had 9 six packs but he was pretty thick and everyone died probably but he didnt Care he was too swag to notice! He drank one whole beer and strided outside and everyone in orgrimar was so shook at this man. He was such a Boss he could kill anything with his look alone and boy did he. Slowly everyone in the inn fell to the ground. People hadn’t realized what he’d done until it was too late. Cries of anguish echoed through the valley and then there was nothing. What has he done.


End file.
